


It's A Match

by darlingreadsalot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Reylo - Freeform, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingreadsalot/pseuds/darlingreadsalot
Summary: Rey went through life happy with how it was unfolding. There was just one thing she felt she needed. Her soulmate, her other half, her heart’s perfect match. She tried not to let the uncertainty take up her whole life, but it's not so easy right? But she was patient, she could wait.Ben Solo has always had faith that his soulmate was out in the world somewhere. He would be patient and wait. It's only when he meets a woman that so enchants him he can't help but hope, and fear for the revealing of their marks. Can he handle it if they don't match? What if they do?Come find out.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey & Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: PL LOVE FEST for MyJediLife, ReylOlds





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/gifts).



> Hello everyone!! I have just finished a two week vacation just in time to post this first chapter for MyJediLife. I love soulmate fics and so I thought I would toss my hat into the ring with this story. Thank you Darkangel4066 for taking the time to check this over for me. I hope you enjoy this beginning for these two.

  
Rey went through life happy with how it was unfolding. There was just one thing she felt she needed. Her soulmate, her other half, her heart’s perfect match. It was a part of her she both dreaded and desired. 

Rey didn't know how she felt about soulmates. On one hand, she liked the idea that there was someone out in the world destined to be perfectly matched for her. On the other, should she really go through life pining and hoping to meet someone she may never find? She finally decided to live her life as fully as she could. She would, of course, search for her soulmate and pray that they found each other. But she would not let the search consume her. If it was meant to be, then she would be blessed.

And while Rey was willing to admit to being a homebody, she knew she couldn't meet anyone like that. She wished to find her soulmate, so she had to be out in the world to meet him. 

Because she didn't enjoy going out alone, Rey's best friend and roommate Rose Tico was the perfect wing-woman to have. They could go out after classes and have a good time together. They could chat up some men, have a few interesting conversations, some good and bad kisses, and when no soulmate was found, they went home happy with their efforts. 

Rey had kissed men in the past. Most of the time, the kissing came before the marks were discussed. She didn’t want to live a life where finding her soulmate became the most important thing, but it was always there in the back of her mind. _Was the barista at her favorite coffee house the one? What about the waiter at the upscale restaurant? Could her soulmate be the TA of her Psych class? The random gentleman sitting on the park bench reading Steven Hawking?_

Sometimes it was a real struggle not to go up to every man she saw and ask to see their mark, even if only so she could eliminate them as soulmates. She’d tried to live her life a little bit differently over the last few months.

It had become a common practice for soulmates to wear a band or bracelet on their wrist to show the world that they had been matched with their soulmate so others wouldn’t need to bother them.

Rey respected that. They’d found their other half, and did not need to seek out someone else. But of course, there were always a few that hadn’t found their soulmate but wore the band anyway. Anyone that did that mostly just didn’t want to focus on soulmates when their professional lives were hectic. Rey didn’t begrudge them for their decision, but sometimes she felt there should be a different color for people that weren’t matched but uninterested in being stopped on the street by random people. There were days she wished she could do so without guilt, but she didn’t. She always gave herself extra time just in case people wanted to stop her on the street for her mark.

It was rare, but she _did_ sometimes witness paired halves remove their bands to hook-up with any willing partner. She always shook her head at those types and made sure to give them a wide berth. They weren’t for her and she didn’t need to involve herself in their dysfunction. 

*****

It was on a quiet Saturday morning that everything changed for Rey. All exams were done for the semester and her first shift didn’t start until Monday, so she had the entire weekend to herself. 

Her roommate Rose was staying over at her fiance’s place so she also had the apartment to herself until Sunday evening at the latest. For a few moments, Rey let herself lounge in her bed so she could pretend to be lazy and carefree. 

Rey started puttering around the kitchen trying to decide whether coffee or tea was the drink of the day when she saw that there was absolutely no coffee or tea in their kitchen. _What the hell? How are we out of coffee?_

She noticed a bright green sticky note stuck to the fridge. With Rose's neat handwriting.

“Rey, I used up the last of the coffee this morning. Forgive me. I promise to pick up your favorite tea and TWO coffee bags when I get out on Sunday. Love you! P.S. There’s a new foofy coffee at our regular place that I am sure you will LOVE. And FYI, your favorite muffin is back too. Love you, your BFF Rose.

“Rose…” She sighed to herself. “Okay, they better be the best muffins in the world this morning.” She walked back to her bedroom and threw on some casual jeans and shirt combination before finishing her morning routine. 

Once again, Rey was extremely grateful that their favorite coffee shop was only one block away from their apartment. She found the shop surprisingly quiet for a Saturday morning but decided to enjoy it since it didn’t happen very often. She decided to order two muffins and an extra-large latte, **with** whip.

She took a seat at the table next to the notice board and looked at all the announcements, rental offers, and local classes for cooking, dancing, painting, and _mime? Huh. Interesting._

She thought back to her last conversation with Rose before she went to see Armie…

*****  
“- moving in with him after graduation.” Rey startled at the last words.

“What? I’m sorry I was lost in my head. What about graduation?” Rey had a feeling she knew but it was important for Rose to say the words.

“I will be moving in with Armie after graduation.” 

“Oh, that’s what I thought you said.” Rey tried to smile at her friend.

“Hey-” Rose started to speak again.

“No, Rose. It’s okay. I should have expected this. I knew it was coming.” She shrugged her shoulder. It wasn’t a big deal. Not really. She was actually glad that Rose stayed with her as long as she had. She’d known some soulmates that moved in with their soulmate after knowing them for mere days. Rose and Hux had been taking things comparable slower by waiting until they had been together for about 7 months. They were waiting to get married until Rose’s sister was back in the states. Rey thought they were planning for the anniversary of when they first met, but she wasn’t positive. 

  
*****  
Rey was munching on her second muffin when she saw it…

“Just take a look around, talk to them, and if you think you’d like to meet any of these guys a little closer we can let you meet them in the side room over there,” the attendant name Heather said. 

“Oh my God, they are all so adorable. How have these beauties not been snatched up by other people already?” Rey was gushing over the little furry creatures but she didn’t care.

“It’s a process. Dogs and cats get adopted and then more come in. We do what we can, all these lovelies deserve a home with a loving family.” 

They heard a phone ring in the office area behind them.

“Oh, excuse me, I have to get that,” Heather said while she started back toward the office.

“No worries. I’ll just walk through and check these little darlings out.” Rey smiled at the employee and started walking down the aisle. There were cages on both sides so she took extra care to walk slowly to take every pup in. 

Rey did not know which type of animal she would like to adopt. She and Rose had talked about getting a cat in the past but with classes and crazy work schedules, it just didn’t seem like a good time to add an animal into the mix. With Rose moving into Armie’s apartment in a couple of months, Rey thought this might be a good time to at least take a look. Her classes were over and her internship would start a few days after graduation, so by the time she started working she could work out some type of schedule for her little fur baby. 

She didn’t think she’d be able to leave an animal home alone during class and her coffee shifts for too long. But after graduation, she would have a lot more time on her hands.

She stopped in front of a cage that had a little beagle/terrier mix inside. As soon as she paused in front of him he started going crazy with his little barks and trying to lick through the door to get to her.

“Oh. Well, aren’t you the most adorable thing I have seen all morning. She knelt and stuck her finger up against the chain-link door so the little guy could lick her finger. 

“Oh, what’s your name little one? You are so adorable.” The little guy was whining and barking while trying to climb up the door and lick her finger off.

She couldn’t help but coo at the little pup. Thankfully she chose casual jeans when she left that morning so she was able to get down on her knees so she could be closer to the little cutie. 

Rey looked at the other dogs in their own little kennels. Many were like the little fellow in front of her. Excited and happy to meet a new person and trying to gain her attention. There were a number of older dogs that laid quietly in their little beds waiting to see if she would come closer before they moved from their comfortable position. 

“I’ll be back. I have to give the others a chance,” she murmured affectionately. 

The pup didn’t seem to appreciate her leaving him alone and started to whimper and whine when she started walking away. His little sounds tugged at her heartstrings.

“Hey, now. That’s not fair. I can’t just give my heart to the first dog that catches my eye. You know, there could be another puppy out there that is just perfect for me, and I’ll never know if I were to take you home with me. You can understand that can’t you?”

The pup just sat back and continued to whine at her. He leaned over to the door and gave it a couple of little licks before letting out a little whimper. 

"I can already tell you are the type of dog that needs to be entertained. You'd need lots of walks and play, so you see, you're just not a good fit for me." Rey knew she had to move on or she wouldn't be able to stop herself from taking the pooch home. 

Rey heard some voices coming from the opposite direction,”...He’s been so quiet all day. I think he really missed you.” She recognized the voice as belonging to the other employee at the front desk that gave her a few pointers about being a new pet parent. The other voice was rich and unfamiliar and jolted something deep inside of her.

Rey wasn’t trying to be nosy but her ears couldn’t help but perk up at the new voice. 

“Thanks, I have been looking forward to this all day."

"It's not a problem. If I didn't already have two dogs at home already, I can't guarantee that I would not have taken him home with me." 

"Ha, yeah, I'm sure Sara would love that. Especially with the new baby at home."

"Ha, you got me."

"Thanks so much Snap. It seemed to be fate that I managed to come across him at this time. He is so much easier to find than my soulmate." 

Rey straightened out of her crouched position and saw two men walk around the corner toward her.

They were lost in a conversation about the best dog parks in the city and the pros and cons of self-training vs taking your canine to professional classes.

"This is a new experience for me. The only dogs I knew were grown and trained. Chewie was a few years old when I was old enough to know a dog was more than a walking cuddle machine." He laughed with Snap and Rey was able to get a really good look at the redwood walking in her direction.

Rey had never thought of a man as beautiful before, but the man walking closer was such a man. He was massive and yet not horribly muscular like those bodybuilders. He had a broad chest, strong looking arms, and thick thighs. Rey couldn't help but wonder if everything about him was proportional. And he had the most gorgeous head of hair she had ever seen. Thick, black locks that would look out of place on anyone else, suited him well.

  
Rey immediately turned back to the now quiet pup in front of her so she didn't appear to be eavesdropping on their conversation. 

She looked at the pup in front of her and could feel her heart break at his sad puppy-eyes staring at her as if saying, "Please take me home. I'll be good."

"You're killin' me, Smalls. It should be illegal to be that adorable." Rey wanted to snuggle the little guy to within an inch of his life.

"Ah, Ms. Kenobi, I see you have been waylaid by the last tiny-pup." The gorgeous specimen moved away to take a phone call so Rey was left with the little pup staring at her.

Rey's eyes couldn't help but glance at the giant's back before she answered his silent query. 

"He's got me with those eyes. How could anyone give him up?" Rey asked curiously.

"Oh, his mom was pregnant when she was brought to the shelter. He's the last one here; his littermates have all found homes." He gave her a look, silently asking if she was about to take the lonely guy home.

"Oh, no! I just came to look today. I am in no way prepared to bring a puppy home today." Rey was quick to reply to his questioning look.

Looking back at the pup was a big mistake. He must have known they were talking about him because as soon as she looked he was sitting up and trying to wave at her.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that," Snap said. 

Rey tore her eyes away from the extra cute little puppy in front of her to look back at Snap confused.

"It's just that this little guy will now be losing his best friend in the whole world now that this guy here has come for his neighbor." He was laying it on really thick but Rey believed that on some level it was true.

"Oh, no." She looked at the kennel to her right and could only see a great ball of black and grey fluff through the links. 

"Hey no, you don't have to take him just because I'm pressuring you. No one should be forced to adopt because of guilt." He was gesturing with his hands to show that he wasn't going to guilt her into it.

She looked at him gratefully for not trying to force it. 

Unfortunately, while she didn't feel any pressure from Snap, it was the hopeful puppy face in front of her that did her in. 

"Ok, fine. You got me." She looked back at Snap, "he's got me. Looks like I will be leaving a dog owner after all."

"Please, don't feel like you have to take him -"

"No, it was all him, I promise. He had me from the first look, I was just fighting it." She hoped her smile was reassuring. 

"Does he have a name?" Rey asked.

"No, not yet I think Heather was almost ready to name him after one of her favorite movie characters." He shrugged and smiled. 

The mystery man had finished his call at that moment and walked over to see the great fluff ball of a pup come alive and start giving little puppy barks at him. But before he could greet the pup his eyes were caught up with her.

"Hello," He said. 

"Hi," Rey replied shyly.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from him. His eyes were so deep and clear. They seemed to be calling to her. She shook herself out of her reverie. 

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Rey had a fairly good memory and has a knack for placing people. And although she is sure she has never met the man in front of her, he seems so familiar to her. 

"No, I don't believe so." He smiled, unsure but caught up in her gaze as well.

Rey was just about to offer her hand and her name when his phone went off once again.

"Damn." He checked the screen and then looked at her apologetically. Though why he was sorry she didn't know. 

"Sorry, Snap, I have to go. Is it ok for me to take him now or does he have another check before we go?"

"Oh, no he's all set. Here," he opened the door and the puffer went barrelling through the door towards his new owner, running around his legs before he moved to sniff at the little cutie that stole Rey's heart. 

"See, I wasn't lying about that." He winked as the still-unnamed man reached down to pick up his new bundle. He pushed his head out to get a sniff at Rey on his way up and Rey couldn't help the chuckle that burst forth. 

"Good luck." Rey smiled at the man she would most likely never see again.

"And to you." He laughed as well. He nodded to Snap and began walking away with his panting little buddy in his arms.

Rey couldn't help but recall that saying, "hate to watch you go, but oh to see you leave" or something like that. She definitely understood the sentiment now. 

She wanted to kick herself for not getting his name, phone number, soulmate status, and favorite food. _Well, that last one could wait for an actual conversation but the others are valid concerns._

Rey smiled at Snap, "Okay, let's get this guy so I can be a new dog parent."

Rey sighed as she looked at the adorable little pup she would be taking home. "It must be fate, little one."

She gave him her finger for a quick lick and then she followed Snap to fill out the paperwork. At least one thing turned into a happy surprise for her that day.


	2. What's Cookin'?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Rose are set for a ladies' night when they meet someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Working on my stories and updating. All mistakes are mine, but I hope you'll overlook them. ;) I have never done a class like this so I hope it comes across okay. Nothing against the healthiest of eaters. Being healthy is important, and I feel everything in moderation is a good way to look at eating too. These two love food so I hope it doesn't cause anyone any offense. Thanks for sticking with me.

"Rose, just because you stumbled across your soulmate doesn't mean that I will-" Rey started before she was interrupted by her BFF.

  
"Hey, I did not 'stumble' across him. He was being incredibly rude and I called him out on it." Rose had an incredibly sappy "love eyes" look on her face that she wore whenever she thought about her soulmate Armitage Hux. Rey felt tempted to fake gag at Rose's besotted look but instead just smiled at her best friend. She was incredibly happy for her petite friend, even if she was a little envious of her love life. 

"I know, it must have been quite the sight for a man of his size to turn to see pint-size you yelling at him." She snickers at the mental image this idea creates. She wished Rose had thought to get the moment on camera. Ah, lost opportunities. 

Hux was one of those straight-laced, very put-together individuals that always had a perfect appearance with every hair in place. And Rose was not one Rey would call 'sloppy,' but she certainly didn't feel the need to check her appearance continuously like so many women nowadays. 

When Rey first saw them standing side by side, she wasn't sure what to make of it. She would never have guessed that they were soulmates, but after seeing them interact for a few minutes, she could see it. They played well off each other. Hux could be a little uptight, and Rose needed a bit of a steadying influence when she got so happy and excited. It was true; a soulmate would balance you. Her experience with several couples pre and post meetings was proof of that. Plus, he adored Rose, so as far as Rey was concerned, he was perfect for her best friend. 

It only made it more apparent that if Rey was ever going to find her soulmate, she had to start making a concerted effort.

All her friends had found their other halves, and Rey was turning twenty-six next month, with no prospect in sight. She and Rose separated so they could freshen up for their girl's night out. Pulling her hair up in a semi-messy bun, she added a light amount of makeup. Rey looked at her reflection in the mirror and was satisfied with her results. If they were going to a club or a concert, she might have considered herself underdressed. But her plain green shirt and jeans were perfect for what she had planned.

She tried not to let the thoughts get her down too much. Her soulmate was only meant to be part of her life and not all of it, but she couldn't help the melancholy from overtaking her on occasion. It was times like that that Rose was there for a pep-talk and as a sounding board for what Rey would do to take her mind off of it until she could regulate her slightly depressive thoughts. 

````

"Thank you, again, for coming with me, Rose." Rey and Rose walked from the little blue car together. 

"It's fine, Rey. Armie can go one night without my company." She gave Rey a teasing smile. "Besides, I have always wanted to learn to cook something more complicated than pasta boiling and pancake flipping." Rose nudged Rey, and she just smiled in return. 

"Being able to recreate his favorite dish wouldn't hurt either right?" Rey laughed at the slight pink that showed up on Rose's cheeks. 

"I admit nothing." Rose wrapped her arm through Rey's, and they walked through the door of the warehouse-style building. Rey was not one that generally paid an extended amount of attention to architecture, but she felt gratified to see that the building looked solid and clean. 

The room designated for the class was open, with about 15 stations available, with sinks and stoves for all pairs. 

They found a station near the center with a clear view of the instructor and settled down for the start. Rey placed her purse beneath the table when she saw another group enter the room. And right in front was the handsome man she saw at the shelter. 

She must have been staring at the darkly dressed man because as he made his way between the stations, he caught her eye and paused before smiling and heading in her direction. 

"Hello?" His deep, rich voice nearly brought her to her knees.

"Oh, hi! You were at the shelter, right?" _Smooth Rey, act as if you don't even remember him. Idiot._

"Yeah. Wow, that is so strange. What are the odds?" He didn't look away, and Rey couldn't tear her eyes from his gaze either.

"I have no idea." She looked up into his brown eyes, thoroughly transfixed on the mysterious depths. They were shocked out of their staring with the appearance of a petite dynamo standing beside Rey.

"Hi, I'm Rose, I don't believe we've met," Rose chirped. Rey watched as she held out her hand for this huge man with perfectly chiseled features, soulful eyes, and gorgeous dark hair as if it was no big deal. 

He looked stunned at the tiny woman in front of him but promptly took her hand in his own and greeted her.

"Ben Solo, nice to meet you, Rose." He smiled. 

"Wait... you're Ben Solo?" Rose's eyes would have doubled in size if she was a cartoon character.

Ben looked confused at Rose's question, and Rey couldn't blame him for that. That was a strange response for her to make to someone she just met.

"Yes?" He answered hesitantly. 

"Oh my God, this is a very small world." Rose's smile could only be compared to the cat that got the canary look.

"How do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Rose?"

Everyone turned to the entryway to see Armitage Hux in the flesh, looking floored at the scene in front of him. He quickly made his way to their station and pulled Rose into his arms in a hug that would have crushed a more delicate person.

"Babe, what are you doing here?" Rose said when they separated.

"What do you mean? What are you doing here?"

"I told you, Rey and I were going to a class tonight -"

"Yeah, I told you I was meeting an old friend who's just moved back from California."

Rey and Ben just stood watching the back and forth between their two friends and shared stunned expressions between them. They didn't get a chance to say anything as the instructor knocked on a little gong she had at the front station.

"Alright everyone, we are about to start so if you could find your stations we can get started." The woman's dark hair was pulled back in a professional bun, and she wore the standard white chef's coat but no hat and started moving things around her station.

Rose and Hux had their heads together, looking into each other's eyes like lovesick fools, and Rey was afraid she would have to drag Rose to their station. Thankfully, that wasn't the case. 

"Ready for this?" Rey asked when Rose finally pulled herself away from her love.

"Absolutely!" Rey noticed Rose sneaking looks at her beau.

````

  
Everything seemed to be going just fine, but for Rose's preoccupation with the next table's occupants.

"Rose." Rey called her friend's name to ask about their next step.

"Rose. Rose!" Rey repeated until Rose's 

Her head swung around, and she had the good grace to look a little guilty.

"Yeah?" Rose said.

"Are you going to be able to do this?" Rey glanced at the other table to see Hux sneaking some looks their way.

"Yes! I'm sorry, Rey." She turned to look at Rey, head-on.

"I - this is supposed to be a girls' night. I sometimes forget everything and everyone when Armie and I are together. 

"I can attest to that." Rey quipped.

Rose gave her a look, and Rey just gave her a sweet smile in return.

"I know, as your soulmate, Hux is your future and you love him so much, but sometimes I feel like I'm losing you as my best friend." Rey held out her flour covered hand to Rose, who took it immediately, looking contrite.

"I am so sorry, Rey. I didn't know." Rose said with the smallest voice Rey had ever heard.

"Hey, it's all good," Rey smiled to show Rose that all was forgiven between them. She trusted that Rose wouldn't drop her to spend all her time with her fiance, but Rey was also aware that Rose could get hyper-focused on things and let other aspects of her life fall to the side. 

Rose gave her a giant hug in thanks, and they went back to their cooking prep. 

When it came to preparing the assorted veggies and cuttings, they felt very confident in their abilities, but when it came to the mixing and using heat on their little stove is when things got interesting. 

They were supposed to heat the cream and the cheese, but just looking at the little pot, they could see that they were _really_ doing something wrong. Rey was thinking over her options and wondered whether it was a good idea for them to be attempting this together when Rose spoke up.

"Rey, I know after what you said a few minutes ago, this is going to be really bad but is there any chance you would be willing to let me go over to Armie's side and Ben to come over here with you?" Rose said, looking so apologetic that Rey couldn't be angry with her friend. 

Rey was thinking for a moment. She looked at Rose before turning to look at Hux.

"Hey, Hux. How do you feel about a good red and acrylic paint?" It was better this way. Rey was honestly concerned they were about to start a fire at their station. So after shooing Rose away, she tried to give a welcoming smile to the tall, dark, and handsome semi-stranger that came to stand beside her.

````

"What do you think? Can we kick this dish's ass and make the most delicious fettuccine ever?" Rey smiled and lifted an eyebrow in her new partner's direction. 

"We can, and we will." Ben smirked and grabbed some pre-cut chicken and threw it in a pan along with some well-chosen herbs and spices. 

"Are you familiar with this dish, Ben?" Rey asked, curious.

"I have made it a time or two, not gonna lie. However, I don't get the opportunity to use fresh pasta all that often." He moved the ingredients around like he was made for the kitchen. His movements were so fluid and graceful Rey found herself transfixed before catching herself and remembering her own task.

"Quicker to use dried pasta?" Rey split her focus between looking at the gorgeous man beside her and the sauce she was stirring. 

"Yes, but also, because it's challenging to make the pasta in smaller portions than one serving. For me," Ben said. "Most of the time, my pasta is a side rather than the main dish." 

"Oh, no! Please don't tell me you're one of those health nuts that eat, sleep, and dream totally healthy and glare at people that eat burgers?" She gave him a faux horrified expression as if he said yes would cause her to cross her fingers like a crucifix to ward off a vampire.

Ben laughed and shook his head. "No, no I'm not that health obsessed. I love a great burger or slice of pizza as much as the next person. And I sometimes find myself lacking control in my pasta-eating habits if I make large servings," he said with a smile.

Rey let out an exaggerated sigh of relief, and fake swiped at the non-existent sweat on her forehead. They shared a friendly smile and finished out preparing the meal while making small talk.

It was strange that Rey felt so comfortable around Ben. The two, _officially_ acquainted, for about 15 minutes by the time they finished making their food. But she made her feel as if she'd known him her whole life. 

The instructor called the group to attention and thanked them for being a part of the first class at that group scale. 

"So what do you think?" Rey brought the finished plate up to her nose for an experimental sniff. "Do you think it's edible?"

Ben laughed. The sound rumbled deep in his chest and sent a few shivers down Rey's spine. 

"Only one way to find out," he grinned conspiratorially.

Rey's grin formed to rival his own as they both picked up a fork to dig into their masterpiece. Taking a bite of their creamy pasta with chicken, Rey felt the most fantastic chicken alfredo taste hit her tongue. The moan that left her body was one she'd only experienced during her private moments, or when she sampled the most delicious foods, she's ever eaten.

"Oh, my God. I don't know what you did to save this dish, but you are officially my food savior for the evening." Rey knew talking with her mouth full wasn't the _most_ polite thing to do in public, so she at least attempted to cover her mouth as she said the words. 

"Oh, I don't know about that," Ben said with a half-shrug. But he looked pleased by the compliment. His smile caused the breath to catch in Rey's throat, and she internally shook herself from staring at the man like an idiot. 

"Just accept it. If I had continued on my route, this dish would not be fit for human consumption." 

"Well, I think it helps to follow the recipe as written. The amounts aren't merely _suggestions,"_ Ben said. When Rey attempted to defend herself, he continued, "You have to know the rules to break them. Experimenting and guessing only work when you have the experience of preparing meals."

"So I should hold off throwing a little bit of this and a little bit of that into my masterpieces." Rey nudged the giant man playfully.

"If you wish to save your palate and your wallet, it is a good idea." His grin nearly stopped Rey's heart. Or at least, it felt like it. 

She had been very deliberate in trying not to think about the mark hiding under the gorgeous man's sleeve, but now that the "class" was over and they were sharing banter over plates of pasta, the question was ever-present in her mind. W _ould it be too much to hope?_

Rey nibbled on her lip in silent contemplation. A glance to Rose and Armitage saw them whispering and smiling at each other as if they were the only ones in the room. 

_What do I have to lose?_

Rey opened her mouth to ask Ben about his mark when a shrill ringing sounded from his pocket. 

Ben swallowed his bite of pasta while fishing around his pocket for his cell phone. He gave her an apologetic look as he stepped away and answered the call.

She noticed Rose give her a look. Waving her hands at her and silently telling her to, "Go on!"

Rey narrowed her eyes at her friend but prepared for the moment the call ended anyway. _It's no big deal. Just ask._ And with an internal nod, Rey breathed deep and turned towards Ben's still form. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did that! I know. I am working on getting my stories updated and finished as I am able. Kudos and comments are always appreciated and if you see something that I made a mistake on, please let me know. Thank you for bearing with me. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to give comments or kudos to let me know what you thought. I apologize for neglecting my other works. I hope to have them all updated soon.


End file.
